


Renacer

by heatherpeachy



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fanfic en español, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Marvel Norse Lore, Reincarnation, Romance, Sigyn - Freeform, kinda angst
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherpeachy/pseuds/heatherpeachy
Summary: Cecilia tiene sueños que no tienen correlación con su vida diaria. Sueña con reinos en lugares fantásticos, con personas que nunca ha conocido y en una vida que jamás ha vivido y al tratar de convencerse a sí misma de que tal vez todo era producto de su imaginación, situaciones extrañas empiezan a ocurrir en su día a día que la hacen convencer que aquellos sueños eran más importantes, más como una advertencia a lo que el futuro le esperaba.





	1. Chapter 1

PRÓLOGO

Una helada manta proveniente del invierno amenazador pegaba con fuerza en mi pálido rostro. Trataba de contener las lágrimas que poco a poco sentía brotar de mis ojos. Al principio traté de negar todos aquellos sentimientos oscuros que estaban emergiendo de mi alma y que me hacían llorar, pero caí en cuenta que aunque pase mucho tiempo controlandolos y no derramar lágrima alguna, ya no había razón por la cual me debería de torturar. No. Sería una tontería no llorar, aunque fuese por última vez. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía llorar sin tener miedo a los que dirán. Mi cuerpo no me daba para más, ya no podía soportar. ¿Por qué seguir mintiéndome a mí misma? Esta era la última oportunidad de mostrar al mundo mi verdadero ser.

“Diosa de la Fidelidad” La primera vez que lo escuché fue aquella tarde de verano cuando aún era muy joven. Una pequeña sirvienta se me había acercado a darme un poema que su pequeña me había dedicado. Lo leí y sonreí a tal peculiar título por el que la niña se refería a mi. Años después de que mi infierno personal se había desatado, había entendido completamente el por qué la vidente me había otorgado tal título. No era porque no hubiese más títulos en el panteón de los dioses, si no por lo estúpida que era al aguantar todas las cosas que mi esposo hacía a mis espaldas y que a pesar de todas las maldades que se le pudieron ocurrir, nunca deje su lado.

Que buena broma me había jugado la vida. Fui el hazmerreír de toda la corte. Todos y cada uno de ellos habían jugado a la perfección sus papeles, me lo había creído. Hipócritas. Pero sobre todo pensé en la reina Frigga. Ella fue el papel estelar. Oh pero que buena es la esposa del gran Odín, padre de todos. Deberíamos estar orgullosos por tener a tan perfecta, sencilla e humilde reina. Si tan buena fuera habría intervenido en mi vida antes de que todo se fuera al carajo.

Espero con ansias que todo el reino se burle de mi idiotez. Que los soldados no paren de reír por días, que las prostitutas más sucias de los burdeles se mofen, que los borrachos tomen en nombre de mi esposo y que la corte elimine de todo registro alguna vez existido de que fui parte de ellos.

A Narvi y Vali, mis únicos hijos. Los extraño a cada minuto de mi día y mi corazón se estruja al imaginar que algún día estaré a su lado. Sentí el peso de las lágrimas que no derrame por ustedes después de su muerte. Como la cara de la esposa perfecta me había hecho una perfecta hipócrita, tal como los demás miembros de la corte. Mi alma no podía contener todo el dolor, hasta creí haber escuchado sus risas llenas de energía y felicidad por los pasillos del castillo, pero todo era una simple jugarreta de mi mente tratando de traer un poco de felicidad a mi infierno personal.

Ya no tenía más que pensar, mi decisión estaba hecha. Mi muerte traería más felicidad que tristeza a los que me conocían. Ya no sería una carga para los reyes, la corte o mi cuñado, mi pobre y dulce cuñado, el cual estaba cegado por su amor a su hermano, no consciente de lo mucho que este lo odiaba.

Por último, no pienso llevarme nada conmigo al otro mundo. Dejaré mi pasado irse con las olas que tratan de derrumbar sin éxito alguno este acantilado. Las aguas bravas se llevaran mi cuerpo y me ahogaron con su manto. No pierdo tiempo alguno, me acerco a la orilla y vuelvo a pensar en aquella persona por la cual decidí tomar esta decisión.

Loki. Eres un maldito hijo de perra, no eras merecedor de mis lágrimas, de mi fachada de esposa perfecta o del amor que pensé que alguna vez sentiste por mi. Me hiciste la persona más infeliz de los nueve reinos y eso nunca te lo perdonare. Tomaste lo que más amaba de mi vida y jugaste con fuego, pero ahora no hay nada que me detenga de alejarme de ti.

Sé que la maldita corte no romperá las cadenas que me une a tí, pero la muerte lo hará y de algo estoy segura…

Lamentarás todo lo que me hiciste sufrir.


	2. Capítulo 01

La vida de universidad había sido muy diferente a lo que ella tenía en mente. Verás, en las películas cuando te pintan a los dormitorios o fraternidades te muestran un lado que casi nunca se puede ver. Claro, hay fiestas por todas partes, pero las posibilidades de ser invitada a una son casi nulas cuando no eres popular y te la pasas callada, encerrada en tu habitación e ignorando a tus demás compañeros.

“¿Tengo que vivir aquí por los próximos cuatro años?”, preguntó una chica con sorpresa y disgusto al entrar a su cuarto, el cual no solo se encontraba a lado de los baños, si no que las condiciones eran peor que las de un callejón olvidado por la humanidad en una mega ciudad.

Tampoco es como si la vida fuese tan mala. Es probable que pasaran días sin ocurrir absolutamente nada, pero en ocasiones el silencio se era roto por dos chicas peleando a muerte, una contra otra, tomadas del cabello en medio del pasillo mientras las demás personas asomaban sus cabezas por las puertas con celular en mano. En días más aburridos podías abrir la ventana para observar a la gente pasar frente al edificio o escuchar a dos amigas criticar a chicas cuyo único crimen había sido pasar frente a ellas. En conclusión, no hagas caso a las películas y prepárate para quedar endeudado de por vida.

Cecilia había dormido muy mal la pasada noche. Su compañera, Antonieta, lloro toda la noche tras una discusión con su novio. Cada medía hora escucho como se levantaba, abría la ventana y gritaba como si de la llorona se tratase.[1] Al final de la noche, como a eso de las seis, su episodio dio por terminado y había caído dormida, pero para la gran suerte de Cecilia, su primera clase iniciaba a las siete.

Con ojos rojos de no dormir, la primera ropa que encontró en el closet y un café descafeinado en mano, se sentó en clase y espero a que esta iniciara.

-

La clase estaba comenzando y de reojo podía ver cómo gran mayoría de los alumnos prestaba más atención a su celular que a lo que el profesor decía. Que estén presentes no significa que tengan que prestar atención a la clase, al final del día los que perdían dinero eran ellos, no el maestro.

-Hades y Perséfone, ¿Alguien sabe cual es la onda con ellos? - preguntó el profesor, tratando de quedar bien con los adolescentes a los cuales poco les importaba si él estaba en onda. - ¿Entonces? -

Nadie hizo el menor esfuerzo para contestar, como de costumbre. "¿Por qué siento que fueron pareja? Nunca he escuchado de ellos," pensó la castaña. Para ser sincera, nunca le había gustado levantar la mano en clase. Tan solo el pensar en las miradas de los demás o saber que alguien escucharía su voz le daba ansiedad. Aun así, aunque no hubiese sido la primera vez en levantar la mano en su vida, cerró los ojos, de un tirón levantó la mano y con muchas malas ganas deseo que el profesor la pasara desapercibida.

\- Adelante.- Escuchó al maestro dirigirse a ella. - Hades y Perséfone, ¿Qué sabes de ellos?-

-Perséfone fue... uh... la esposa de, ¿Hades? Si. Creo que fue Hades.- De por si sus nervios estaban por los aires esa mañana ahora se sentía peor.

-¿Algo más?- Para suerte de ella, el profesor estaba con ganas de enseñar. Qué día tan nefasto.

-No, creo que eso fue todo lo que sé de ellos.- Respondió sin muchas ganas de seguir. Era verdad, no se estaba mintiendo en lo absoluto al saber que no tenía ni menor idea de la historia de ellos dos. De pequeña jamás fue muy apegada a la mitología o ni siquiera la ciencia ficción, solamente le gustaba jugar, salir al parque con sus amigas y comer. Nunca le llamó la atención ni su propia cultura como para interesarse en la de los demás, pero algo sobre ellos dos le hizo prestar atención a la clase.

-Hades y Perséfone son dos personas muy conocidos del panteón Griego. Ella es conocida por ser la diosa de la primavera.- Tomó aire y se acercó al pizarrón a bajar un pergamino con una imagen de una bella mujer de pelo platino junto a un hombre encapuchado, vistiendo una túnica negra como la noche.-Se dice que la primavera acabó aquel día en que Hades tomo a Perséfone de la tierra para llevarla con él al inframundo. Deméter, su madre y diosa de la fidelidad, decidió buscarla por toda la tierra. Zeus vio como su gente moría de hambre, así que mandó a buscar a Deméter para decir la verdad, pero ella al enterarse de ello, se negó a fertilizar la tierra hasta que su hija estuviera de vuelta con ella.

-¿Se acabó la primavera?- preguntó con interés un chico al fondo de la clase.

El profesor asintió y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja contestó.- Ya en el inframundo, Hades aceptó devolver a Perséfone, pero a esta de la emoción se le viene un hambre insoportable y come seis semillas de una granada que Hades le había ofrecido. Y, si no sabían, todo aquel que coma la fruta del inframundo no puede salir de ahí. Así que todo era plan de Hades para que Perséfone no volviera a la tierra.-

-Pero al final si regreso a la tierra, ¿No?-

\- Como dije, ella comió seis granadas, por lo cual hace que Perséfone permanezca seis meses en el inframundo y seis meses en la tierra. Cuando ella regresa al inframundo, el invierno y otoño entran. La tristeza de Perséfone hace que las flores se marchiten y los árboles se queden sin hojas. Es así como se crearon las estaciones. Interesante, ¿No?

-¿Y entonces por qué Hades raptó a Perséfone? ¿Había algo que él quería de ella?- Otra persona que se sentaba frente a la clase preguntó y el profesor corrió a bajar un segundo poster.

-No se sabe las razones por la cual Hades la "raptó". De todos los poemas que he leído en mi vida,- señaló el póster recién bajado donde se mostraba a Perséfone comer las seis semillas de granada,- Hades nunca arrebato a Perséfone de sus padres o se la robo en el sentido de raptar que conocemos en la actualidad. Como dije, se sabe que previamente había ya hecho un trato con Zeus. Verán, en la antigüedad solo se necesitaba de la aprobación del padre para casar a una hija con un hombre, así que eso es lo que Hades hizo para tener a Perséfone.- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si estuviera diciendo no a algo- Pero otras teorías dictan que tal vez todo fue obra de Perséfone. Que ella realmente se enamoró de Hades, creo todo el lío por odio a su madre, y que de ella fue la elección de comer las semillas para quedarse junto a él en el inframundo.

"¿Quién quería quedarse atrapada en el inframundo?" Pensó Cecilia, con la mirada enfocada en el primer dibujo que su profesor había bajado. "¿Quién se enamoraría de un monstruo?" Volvió a preguntarse a sí misma, sabiendo que nunca obtendría respuesta alguna.

-

La clase termino y el día siguió.

Después de todo un largo día de pensar en lo mismo, Cecilia sentía como si la historia ya la hubiese conocido de alguna parte. ¿Cómo iba a conocerla? Estaba segura de nunca haber escuchado de esos dos hasta ese día, ¿Por qué se sentía tan apegada a la historia? ¿Por qué sentía como si conociera a Perséfone o las razones de Hades para "esposarla"? Todo se sentía muy familiar.

Demasiado familiar.


End file.
